Hereinafter, an image pickup element has been able to suppress an influence which camera shake of an image pickup device exerts on an image by utilizing Optical Image Stabilizer (OIS) or Electronic Image Stabilization (EIS).
For example, in the past electronic image stabilization, image processing was executed so as to correct the camera shake by a method of obtaining a motion amount from an image. In this method, however, the calculation processing was complicated, the measurement accuracy of the motion amount under low illuminance was reduced, and an estimation error of the camera shake amount due to a moving subject occurred. Therefore, the accuracy of the image stabilization was reduced in some cases.
In contrast, the electronic image stabilization using motion sensor information detected by a gyro-sensor, an acceleration sensor or the like has been proposed. However, in the past electronic image stabilization using the motion sensor information, a position of the whole image has been only moved in conjunction with the motion amount. Thus, it has been difficult to cope with a difference in motion amount due to the position within an image surface. In particular, in the case where an image pickup element using a rolling shutter like a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor has been used, the measures have not been taken for a difference (focal plane phenomenon) in movement amount within one picture due to the shift in exposure time for each line of pixels.
Then, the present applicant, as disclosed in PTL 1, has proposed an image pickup device which can carry out the image stabilization in response to the difference in movement amount due to the position within the image surface, or the difference in movement amount motion due to the shift of the exposure time within one picture. By adopting the image stabilization, the camera shake can be corrected with high accuracy from the center to the periphery. In addition thereto, the deformation due to the focal plane phenomenon can also be suppressed.
In addition, in general, with respect to the lens distortion correcting processing, the various methods have been proposed. For example, a method of Zhang for imaging a checkerboard by utilizing the lens the parameters of which are desired to be measured is frequently utilized.